


I'll Keep This One

by Schmuzz



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Demons, Incubus Ryan, M/M, Magic-Users, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmuzz/pseuds/Schmuzz
Summary: Michael, an up and coming wizard, accidentally summons a demon. A lust demon. The encounter doesn’t end as one would expect.





	I'll Keep This One

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request on tumblr for a monster!ryan being sweet on his human lover and just… went ham on it lol. In a way, this is like the antithesis to my other ‘Michael accidentally summons an incubus!Ryan fic’. Hope you all enjoy! :)

The summoning circle had been painted directly under the large skylight of the atrium in Michael’s home. A mostly wooden room that had once held just plants, Michael had lined the shelves with potions, poisons, and animal parts. That wasn’t to say he didn’t hang a few plants himself. St. John’s wort, hemlock, wild onion, that sort of thing. The room was small, but Michael was still dabbling. Advanced dabbling, and making a good amount of money from selling spell bags and tutoring some more naive witches and wizards, but he still had a long way to go.

Which brought him back to the task at hand. Summoning was easy when it was inanimate objects: getting some milk from the market or a book from his parlor, for instance. Living creatures like a bird or a snake were trickier, but Michael managed. The hardest thing? Magical beings from other planes of existence. 

Michael’s initial summoning ritual was meant to pull a small creature - a nymph or a faerie. But something went wrong, and instead of a creature reaching his knee, speaking in a tiny, squeaking voice, there was the humanoid form of a man, with ashen skin and glowing eyes and horns growing from its head, a pointed tail curled around a bare thigh.

“Shit,” Michael cursed, flipping through his spell book. “What’s your name?”

“Uh…” Judging from the physical description, the thing was a demon. And judging by the rather… handsome form the creature took, it was an incubus. Great. “It’s Ryan?” 

Michael squinted. “Ryan?”

“Yes?”

Michael slowly closed the book, crossing his arms. “That’s not a very demonic name.”

Ryan nervously gripped his tail, his eyes had no iris or pupils, only sapphire-bright color that seemed to glow in an ethereal light. Still, Michael somehow got the sensation that the demon was now staring at  _him. “_ Um. I’m new?”

“New.”

“Well you can’t name every demon Beelzebub or Damien or Sal, you know,” Ryan answered, blithely. “It’d get confusing. Ryan seemed like a nice name.”

Michael had the urge to smile, but felt it was prudent to restrain himself in front of a member of hell’s legions. Yet he felt half of his mouth quirking up, despite himself. “Never knew a demon to want something because it seemed nice.” 

“Incubi enjoy pleasure,” he answered, “seems like I’d want something nice.” He blinked.

“Fair enough, Ryan. But as nice as this visit is - I was just practicing my magic. I didn’t mean to suddenly take you from your realm.”

“Oh, that’s alright. This place is really interesting.” He inched around the summoning circle, peering about the room from his confines. Well, that was a relief. Michael may have gotten the spell wrong, but he had filled the circle with enough protective runes to keep anything from an angel to a leviathan from getting out.

“I’ll send you back now,” Michael said, flipping through his spell book again, finding the right spell.

“Wait!” Michael looked up. Ryan was still holding his tail. “Can I um. Can I have your name?” 

“It’s not exactly smart to give out your name to demons,” Michael countered.

“But I gave you mine. Tit for tat?” Michael frowned. “Please?”

“Call me Michael,” he said with a sigh. He doubted anything would come of letting Ryan know just his first name. The other grinned, small fangs glinting brightly. 

With a few words and a wave of his hand, Ryan disappeared from sight. Michael sighed again, trying to figure out how to better specify  _which_ realm he wanted to pull a creature from.

 

-

 

Evidently, it had been a mistake to tell a demon his name. Surprise surprise. But Ryan didn’t seem to use the information to bring Michael harm, no. He just… kept showing up. Even when he was sure he had gotten his summoning ritual right, it was always Ryan who appeared in the circle - even when all he was trying to conjure up was a mundane item, like wine!

“Ryan,” Michael groaned, hitting his head on his spell book. “This is the eighth time this week!” 

“You aren’t happy to see me?” 

Michael looked over his book stand at the demon, who was still naked, handsome, carefully holding his tail. “It’s not that I’m not happy to see you, Ryan,” Michael said politely. Normally he wouldn’t be concerned with niceties, but having so many conversations with him made Michael realize that this demon, whether due to his youth or inexperience or perhaps just a personal quirk, was strangely…  _sweet_. His voice was deep and soothing, and his laugh - because he tended to laugh a lot at Michael’s sarcastic quips - was kind of adorable. He never seemed to want to harm Michael or anything. He was just… curious. And strangely persistent. “It’s just that I’m trying to practice my summoning skills, and I can’t do that if you show up every time. I mean, I wasn’t even trying to summon anything from your realm this time! I just wanted some wine up here from the cellar.” He pulled back, angrily flipping through the hand written pages he had, trying to find the mistake he was so obviously making. “I should have a handle on this are of magic by now. What am I doing  _wrong?”_

“Oh. Well,” Ryan coughed a little. The demon looked sheepish. “You know whenever you introduce a summoning ritual, you kind of send out a signal?” Michael gaped. “It’s subtle, of course, but even if it doesn’t seek out an alternate reality, it still breaks through some fabric of the universe, so I just, you know… wait until the particular spot in the universe that consists of your magic-practicing area to open up and force my way through. Is that weird?”

“You just… wait?” Like he said. Persistent.

“I like to see you,” Ryan admitted, his foot idly scraping against the floor. “You’re fun to be around.”

Michael stayed quiet for a moment. A few days ago, he had held an audience with Jack. He was an older, more experienced magic user, and had seen way more strange creatures than Michael could imagine. When he explained the oddity of Ryan’s behavior, Jack said that it was unusual, but not unheard of, for human spirits to turn into demonic entities over time. While the torturous process was meant to kill any sort of humanity within the being, some were able to slip through the cracks, physically resembling a demon and possessing its powers, but retaining a much more docile, compassionate personality. It was possible that’s what Ryan was, Jack said, and if that was the case - he would have felt much happier around humans versus the callous demons of his own realm.

Michael had only inquired to Jack about the matter to satiate his own curiosity, versus any utilitarian purpose. But now that Ryan admitted to being desperate enough for a reprieve – an escape into the human world – that he watched for the slightest cosmic break that allowed him to slip into his atrium…

“Step back,” Michael said, rounding out from behind his book stand and kneeling by the summoning circle.

Ryan flubbed out the beginnings of a question, but did as he was told.

Michael rubbed at the paint with the sleeve of his robe, breaking the line of protective runes. There was no audible change, but he felt as if there was a sigh, a minute death of some creature that occupied the air of the space; the magic of the circle had been broken. 

“Um,” Ryan’s blue gaze followed Michael as the wizard stood up and put out his hand.

“Come on Ryan, this way.” 

Ryan looked at Michael’s appendage for a beat. Then, he let go of his tail, and grasped the other’s hand, letting the man pull him into the room proper. 

“Okay, Ryan,” Michael said, slowly walking them towards the door of the atrium. “Shall I give you the tour?” he asked, before looking back at his new guest. He glanced down. “Hm. First stop, the closet.”

 

-

 

“You, um, have a very lovely home,” Ryan said, sitting on a sofa in Michael’s parlor. The door to the atrium was behind him, and Michael now sat across from the demon, carefully cutting a small hole in a pair of trousers. He had done the same job to a pair of undergarments, which Ryan was already wearing.

“Thank you,” Michael said, “I’ve only lived here a few years, but I’ve tried to make it mine.” He pulled the trousers away, turning them at odd angles until he approved of his work, and handed them over for Ryan to slip on. As the demon wrestled into the clothes, Michael went into the kitchen, bustling around for a few minutes before coming back. Behind him, a hefty tray of sandwiches, cakes, and a pot of tea followed, coming to rest on a small coffee table before them seconds after Michael reclaimed his seat. “Help yourself,” Michael said with a gesture, pouring the pair of them tea. “I’m sorry, I should have asked – do you eat?”

“Incubi gain energy by stealing some amount of life force through sex,” he explained. “But… these look good.” He reached for a tea cake. Michael watched with some amusement as the demon tried to devour the thing without it crumbling to pieces or covering his new clothes in powdered sugar.

Ah yes. The sex thing could potentially be a problem. “Do you need to have sex often?”

Ryan guzzled down some tea – the cakes were a tad dry, Michael thought – before responding; “It depends on the demon. Myself? Ah, not often, I’d say.”

“Then you won’t mind staying with me in the interim?” The look of disbelief on Ryan’s face wasn’t the most encouraging response. Michael pressed on. “It’s just – I’ve been trying to work on my summoning abilities, as you know. I’ve been practicing magic for a relatively short time, but I can now sustain myself on commissions, selling trinkets, that sort of thing. It would make sense for me to advance my abilities, but,” He sighed. “I can’t quite get further in my studies if you are so insistent on intruding every time I call for this or that to transport to my home.”

“Oh.” Ryan swallowed. “I’m sorry.”

Michael waved his hand. “What’s done is done, and I’m fine with having you here for a time, if you are as well.” The thing he had learned since practicing magic was that things were hardly as they appeared; difficult spells were often simpler than one thought, while what should have been an easy ingredient to find always proved infinite trouble. The incubus in front of him was proof enough that even the supposed ideas of what monsters and mythical creatures were  _supposed_ to be like didn’t always translate. So he didn’t even try to fathom what hell was like, or what it felt like for Ryan to be there all the time. He wasn’t the biggest provider of charity, but even he had felt something tug at his chest, forcing his hospitality on such an unlikely guest. “Unfortunately, polite society may be a bit too, um, easily-shocked to see you in public. So you’ll have to stay in my home.”

“Alright,” Ryan said. Well. Easy enough.

“And perhaps we could work together – or you could assist me. I’m not sure what tasks you get up to in hell, but here it would involve a lot of chopping, peeling, stuffing items into bottles, and flipping through old manuscripts.” Michael wrinkled his nose. “As I say that, it does seem boring.”

“No, no – it sounds lovely. I’d love to – I’d appreciate it, if I could stay with you for a while.”

Michael raised his brow. “You’ll have to follow my rules, too. Staying out of the atrium when I’m not there, for one. Not attempting to take over the world or seduce the neighbor’s wife, that sort of thing.”

“Will I get more snacks if I’m good?” Ryan asked, reaching for another tea cake. Michael chuckled.

“Sure, fine, I’ll get plenty of food for you. Now,” He leaned forward, sticking his hand out again. “Some indeterminate amount of time spent under my roof as my assistant, provided you follow my rules. Do we have a deal? I’m told demons are quite fond of making them.”

“Yes, sure. Um.” He finished chewing. “Incubi don’t recognize handshakes as binding,” he said. Michael lowered his hand.

“Let me guess,” he drawled. “A kiss?”

Ryan smiled. His expression was practically  _coy._ “I’m afraid so.”

Michael shrugged. “Well, I am forcing you into pants, I suppose this is fair in a way.” He leaned forward a bit more. Ryan’s hand cupped his cheek carefully, before meeting Michael halfway in a chaste kiss that could only be described as  _polite._ When their lips touch, Michael felt a strange warmth, like the heat of his body had concentrated into his mouth, seeping into Ryan’s own. When they parted, he didn’t feel any worse for wear, though he couldn’t help but gently touch his lips as the remnants of the sensation faded.

When he looked over at the demon, Ryan seemed quite content. He reached for a sandwich this time, though Michael suspected that kiss had provided a better snack for him.

 

-

 

Jack’s house was big, full of light, plants, and cats. There was one pressing into the couch cushion next to Michael at that very moment. Even though he only wanted to stop by for a quick visit - he hadn’t even taken his jacket off - he took the tea Jack offered him as man sat in the opposite arm chair, a sleeping dog by his feet.

“So you let the demon into your house,” he began without preamble. “After you told it your name and it began stalking you.” Jack took a sip of his drink.

Michael had his eyes trained on a nearby window, where rain had started to patter and pour. “Uh, yeah. I mean it sounds shitty when you say it like that.”

“Lipstick on a pig, Michael. The situation is shitty no matter how you describe it.”

Michael shrugged helplessly. He had no griping concerns with Ryan that forced him into Jack’s home again so soon, aside from a few new quirks the demon had – staring off into space, or watching Michael for prolonged periods of time, stumbling over his words more often, asking more and more often if Michael had to leave his home. He thought the demon was growing restless, and was ready to return home, but wanted to be sure that was it. 

Of course Jack was quick to point out problems he hadn’t even registered, such as keeping the demon at his home in the first place.

“I don’t know, it’s been  _alright._ Ryan likes helping me around the house. He helps me prepare spell ingredients, waters the plants in the atrium, makes breakfast, dusts the sitting room…” Jack was leveling him with an unimpressed look. “What? He insists!” 

“Are you sure he’s a demon?”

“Yes, positive. He has the eyes, skin, tail, horns - maybe he’s like, the most romantic incubus ever. In five years he’ll ask me for my hand in marriage.” Michael laughed at the idea. Jack’s nonplussed look morphed into one of concern.

“You never said he was an  _incubus,_ Michael.”

“Does that matter?”

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. “That’s like asking if a troll and a faerie are the same thing. They’re similar in some ways, but  _vastly_ different in others. And you may want to be aware of the differences before they start living with you!” Michael winced. Jack, thankfully, got over his outburst and relaxed back into his chair. “Sorry. I forget how new you are to this sort of thing,” He carried on, more gentle. “How long has he been living with you now?”

“Uh, almost two weeks.” Jack sighed, putting his teacup on the table between them. “Is that bad? He really is very civilized. I even got clothes on the guy. And he hasn’t broken any of my rules or anything. I think he just wants to be around someone nice.” He frowned at the description. “I mean, comparatively.”

“I have no doubt he’s civilized, Michael,” Jack began. “And like I told you before, he probably is just a very strange demon and he feels more comfortable with a human because, well, he acts more like a human than anything else! But he’s not. And incubi need sex at some point.”

“I know that,” Michael snapped, feeling the back of his neck heat up. “But he’s never expressed that sort of thing before. I thought maybe he just, you know. Didn’t do that sort of thing often, or at all. That’s what he had suggested to me.”

“It’s… possible,” Jack said. “But if he acts so docile, he might not be so, um. Aggressive. Obvious.” He leaned forward, staring at his guest. “Whatever you do, be careful.” Jack stood up, walking towards a large, low-set bureau in the room.

“Do you think he only likes women?” Michael asked aloud.

“I don’t think sex demons are particularly fixed one way or another,” Jack responded. “Is he fond of you?”

“Of course he is. He’d have to be if he wanted to stay on.”

Jack frowned, before opening a drawer, rifling around for a moment. “Ah,” he said, taking out a small, corked bottle. He wandered back to where Michael was sitting. “Here, take this.”

The younger man straightened up, taking the offered bottle. The liquid inside was a viscous, bloody red. 

“You remember your basic banishing incantations, right?” Michael nodded. “If you get into trouble with your new friend, pour that on him and say it. It should take him back to hell, no problem.” Michael looked up from the potion. “As nice as he is - as human as he seems, he’s still a being from hell, Michael. Please be careful.”

Michael slowly closed his fingers around the bottle, slipping it into his raincoat pocket. “You have my word.”

 

-

 

“Ryan, I’m home!” Michael kicked the door shut as he yelled into the house. The talk with Jack had been… productive, in a way. And he had been out for the rest of the afternoon, seeing a few clients who wanted some good luck charms and other baubles. Then, of course, he had to go to the store, the bank; all those other mundane tasks that kept his home running smooth. 

Never mind the fact that he had simply transported the groceries directly into their places in the fridge and pantry before he even walked home.

It had been raining all day, and still hadn’t let up. Michael had to wrestle off his boots and raincoat, skin chilled to the touch. He was preoccupied enough that he didn’t realize Ryan hadn’t responded until he was already traipsing through his house some minutes later.

Michael’s home was large for one person, he supposed. It was a fixer upper when he had bought it, an old building in an old neighborhood. He learned quite a lot of architectural magic in the months after, as well as the less exciting tasks of electrical work, as the place didn’t have power when he moved in. But that had been a few years ago, and the allure of the new house had diminished into the familiarity of coming home. Michael knew where everything was at any given time, or so he liked to think. “Ryan?” he called out again, peeking into the kitchen, dining room, and parlor before climbing the steps to the upper floor.

His bedroom, as well as the guest room Michael had made up for the demon, were empty. So was the bathroom, the hall closets…

He heard a muffled crash downstairs towards the back of the house. “Oh, hell,” Michael nearly jumped back down the flight of stairs, running through to the parlor. He’d missed it on his first sweep, but the door to the atrium had its key turned into the lock. Ryan had let himself in while he was out. 

He had never done that before - or at least, he had never caught him before, a voice that sounded remarkably like Jack’s crossed through his brain. Dashing forward, he gripped the handle and pushed the door open.

“Ryan!” The demon was crouched before the summoning circle, Michael’s spell book on the floor nearby. He jolted when he heard his name, looking frightfully over his shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“Michael, please…” Ryan didn’t defend himself as Michael stalked over, snatching the spell book from the ground and holding it to his chest. He noticed the chalk in the other’s hands.

“I won’t ask again. What. Are. You.  _Doing_?”

Ryan bit his lip, before slowing rising from his hunched position, nervously standing before the other. “It’s not what it looks like. I just had to – to test some things.”

“You could have  _asked._ You know, instead of breaking into the place where I do magic and helping yourself to my stuff _._ One of the first things I told you not to do during your time here.”

Ryan’s expression went pained. “You never minded me being here before, I didn’t think it’d matter.”

“Because I was with you! Because I gave you permission! You could have been trying to get the anti-Christ in here for all I know.” Michael slammed his spell book on its stand, eyes searching around to see anything else that might have been tampered with. His researching station – filled with ancient texts too unseemly to go on the shelves in his parlor – were in order, except for a few books specializing in summoning and demonology. “What  _were_ you doing?” Michael looked down at the circle Ryan had been trying to complete. His symbols were clumsy, and it was clear where he had added to the more permanent paint with the chalk. It took Michael a moment to realize the language was going backwards, and he squinted. “You were trying to send something… back to hell?”

“Yes,” Ryan admitted, defeated. “Myself.”

Michael looked up at the other, squinting. “Why?”

“I, I can’t say. Not that it matters,” he carried on, voice bitter as he carelessly tossed the chalk onto Michael’s work desk, wiping his hands, “as I can’t get the magic right anyway. I’ve been trying for hours.”

“What if you did something dangerous?”

“Believe me, you’re in more danger now if you stayed.”

“Ryan,” Michael said slowly, “What’s going on?”

“Can’t you just let me go back? Please, Michael.” Ryan started to creep towards Michael’s spell book, only for the wizard to step in front of the stand, arms out.

“I’ll send you back,” Michael said, even though the thought tugged unpleasantly at his insides, “if you tell me why you need to leave first.”

Ryan’s sapphire eyes seemed to flicker their focus from one part of the room to the next. His shoulders bunched up with tension, and after a moment, the incubus reared forward, pressing his lips to Michael’s in a harsh and unexpected kiss.

“That’s why,” Ryan said, pulling away before Michael could even react. “I’m a lust demon, Michael. The moment I saw you I wanted you, but – but I couldn’t just.  _Do_ it. It would have been too cruel to make you feel things you didn’t, to take advantage of you like that. But I… I couldn’t stay away, either. You’re just so beautiful, so kind.” Ryan smiled sadly. “But I can’t take it any longer. I’m so  _hungry,_ Michael. If I stay, I –” He swallowed. “I might do something horrible. Something we both regret.”

Ryan shamefully turned away from Michael, staring at the circle. His tail curled around his thigh. Those initial feelings inside Michael erupted into the sensation of heart ache; in a way, Jack’s words were right, but in others, he couldn’t have been more wrong. He thought of the older man’s potion – it was still in his jacket pocket by the door. To think he had even  _considered_  using it on such a creature. “Ryan,” he said, voice gentler now. “Please look at me.”

Ryan’s arm came up, hand wiping at his face for a moment, but he obediently turned back towards Michael, blue eyes shining with tears. “Oh, Ryan…” He walked towards the incubus, cupping his face with his hand. The contrast of their skin was strange – Michael’s pale, pink,  _human_ color against the muted gray of Ryan’s skin.

“Why don’t you send me away?” Ryan sniffed.

“Because I don’t want to,” Michael answered, before leaning up to kiss him. He was careful, oh so careful, tipping his head and brushing a tear from Ryan’s face with his thumb. Ryan was stone still, as Michael had been when he was the one being kissed, but soon he moved; an arm wrapping around Michael’s waist, his other hand reaching out to capture Michael’s fingers, holding his hand.

When Michael pulled away, Ryan sniffled again, arm tugging Michael closer to him. “You. You’re okay with this?” he asked, voice a little congested from the tears.

“Ryan. I gave you my name – I’ve let you stay with me for a fortnight. Don’t act so shocked when I say that you’re special to me,” Michael said with a smile. Ryan shakily returned it, and ducked down to kiss Michael again.

Now it was Michael’s turn to wrap an arm around Ryan and pull him close. The demon’s build was bigger than his own, muscle under soft skin. He experimentally trailed his hand down the other’s back as they kissed. The line of Ryan’s spine following a gentle curve as it swelled over his ass and turned into the base of his tail, exposed despite the clothes he wore. As Michael ran a fingertip along it, Ryan jumped back, his face darkening in what had to be a blush. “Ryan?”

“S-Sorry, it’s –  _M-Michael,_ ” the demon whined, when Michael loosely gripped the base of Ryan’s tail again. “It’s  _sensitive_.”

“Oh, I can see that.” It was strange to see Ryan’s tail attentively curl up against his touch instead of being held in Ryan’s hand or wrapped around his leg as per usual. Michael lightly pulled it, and grinned when Ryan’s knees nearly buckled and he let out an absolutely  _filthy_ moan in response. “I can’t believe I haven’t done that before.”

“Michael,” Ryan whined, grabbing onto the human’s shoulders. He was breathing harshly, and as Ryan steadied himself, Michael felt Ryan’s cock bump against his thigh through the trousers he was wearing.

“O-Okay, buddy, I see. You need some help there?” If Ryan had been frantically trying to leave that day, then maybe that accounted for the demon’s sudden neediness. He was practically hanging off of Michael’s shoulders now. “Oh, my hand on your tail doesn’t help, huh? Sorry.” Putting his hand on Ryan’s hip instead, he looked around the atrium for somewhere comfortable. Something told him Ryan wouldn’t make it to the bedroom. “Ah, okay – come on, Rye.” He tugged the other towards his research station. It only had a few books that needed to be cleared off, unlike the glass and ingredient riddled work bench he had.

Ryan’s hand reached out, gently turning Michael’s head so they could kiss again. Desperate and hot – Michael couldn’t resist the urge to press the palm of his hand against Ryan’s crotch. The demon gasped at the sensation, rocking his hips up into Michael’s touch.

Michael didn’t know if it was a needing energy thing, or a purely Ryan thing, but having the other so desperate for his touch was a little heady, and Michael easily pushed the other onto the large desk, laying down on its surface as he panted and squirmed against Michael’s touch.

“God, you’re so hard. And dripping too,” Michael murmured, seeing the wet spot on the front of Ryan’s trousers.

“M-Michael, please,” Ryan groaned, obediently lifting his hips up so Michael could open his trousers, tugging them down for the demon to kick off. The shirt came next, Ryan’s fingers undoing the buttons in a downward sweep as Michael tugged the fabric off his body, leaving him beautifully bare.

He had forgotten how handsome Ryan was. Of course incubi were meant to be alluring. So physically captivating that one could ignore their more beastly qualities. But now that Ryan was naked again, it was a shock to Michael’s system. The lines of his body, the euphoric expression on his face, the way his breath hitched as Michael eagerly traced along the demon’s chest and stomach. This was a being made to ravish – or be ravished, as it seemed to be the case.

Ryan’s tail twitched erratically between his legs and his sizable cock was leaning on his stomach, overly heavy from arousal. “What do you want, Ryan? Tell me.”

“I – I –”

Michael’s fingers trailed down, squeezing Ryan’s muscled thighs. With a wicked grin, Michael raised one of his hands, sucking on his first two fingers. Ryan watched the display with some confusion, until Michael angled his hand, fingers outstretched, and the ghostly sensation of two fingers entering him made the demon jump. “Like that?” Michael asked sweetly, putting his hand back on Ryan’s thigh. “They’ll go on their own for a while, unless you want them to stop?”

“N-No! Please, I – can you fuck me, Michael?” Ryan pleaded, legs stretching wider for the invisible hand to work him over. Michael hummed, faux-considering Ryan’s request. He hadn’t intended to make Ryan beg more, but the incubus was intent on it: “Please! I’ll do anything, I, I need this, Michael, need you so badly. I’ve been – been thinking ‘bout this since I first met you. Exactly this.”

“Oh, fuck,” Michael whispered to himself. If he hadn’t been interested  _before…_ “Alright, alright, don’t worry Ryan,” he murmured, kissing the demon’s bruised lips. “I’ll take care of you, I promise. Let me just get something, first.” With great reluctance, Michael pulled away from the other, eyes frantically scanning his atrium to see something that might suffice as lube. “Oh! Perfect.” As he walked towards one of the ingredient lined shelves, he gestured with his hand, and Ryan groaned as he felt a third finger work its way into his entrance.

“Michael –”

“Shh, shh, I’m back,” Michael soothed. He set a small container down in the corner of the table, before quickly shucking his clothes. Once he had perfected summoning, he thought, he was definitely learning how to magically disrobe. Ryan had risen up on shaky elbows to get a better look at his form, but Michael didn’t let him look for long – they could take it slow later, once Ryan wasn’t so desperate. And fuck if that wasn’t a delicious thought. “I think you’re prepped enough, aren’t you?” Ryan nodded frantically, only to whine when Michael waved his hand, the sensation of fingers stretching him fading into nothing.

Michael was quick to unscrew the container’s lid. It was a homemade balm, smelling of roses and jasmine with a dash of mint. It was slick as Michael slid his fingers through it, and enchanted to be self-warming, too. He stepped between Ryan’s spread legs, spreading the lubricant on his shaft and along Ryan’s entrance. “You ready?” he asked, smiling at the demon’s eager nod.

He carefully slipped into Ryan, biting his lip at the tight heat enveloping his cock. Ryan’s tail twitched against his leg, and he tugged it playfully – making Ryan gasp and clench around the other.

“F-Fuck, Rye, you’re so tight.”

“S-Sorry,”

“Don’t be sorry,” Michael said gently, letting go of Ryan’s tail to hold Ryan’s face as he kissed him. He kept himself to light presses, backing away as Ryan tried to deepen the kiss. Eventually he resigned himself to the chaste pattern, and slowly relaxed under Michael. The human groaned, feeling himself slowly bottom out inside the demon. “How’s that?” Michael murmured against Ryan’s skin. “How do you feel?”

“Good, so good,” Ryan swallowed, brushing his sweat-damp hair back along his forehead. “So… full. Fuck.” He sucked in a breath as Michael slowly pulled out, before moaning as he thrust back in.

God, if Michael thought Ryan looked good before – he was half crazed with lust, skin flushed and damp with sweat, his whole body begging for Michael’s kiss, Michael’s touch, Michael’s cock – all of that neediness on display, centered on him. It was almost too much.

“Ryan, my sweet little demon,” Michael cooed, hips picking up into a faster pace. He nosed along Ryan’s neck, gently biting at heated skin and ripping another moan from the demon’s lips. He felt one of Ryan’s hands move down, stroking his cock in time to Michael’s thrusts. He decided he’d let that be for now. “God, you’re just too perfect, Ryan. I think I just might have to keep you.”

“Please?” Ryan asked, wrapping his legs around Michael’s hips. The movement forced Michael even  _deeper_ into Ryan, and he groaned at the sensation.

“Oh, fuck yes.” He was practically drooling at the idea, and his pace stuttered and faltered with his increasing desperation. “I’d bend you over this fuckin’ table every day – you’d forget what it felt like to be hungry, promise. I’ll take s-such good care of you.”

“Michael, please, I-I’m so close,” Ryan’s voice lilted higher and higher, nearly cracking in frustration as he approached the edge of orgasm. Michael could have done this all day – maybe next time, with a stamina potion – but instead, he grinned.

“Don’t touch yourself,” he ordered, watching Ryan obediently lift his hand above his head. “Want – Want you to come on my cock. Think you can do that, Rye?”

Ryan craned his neck upwards, both of his hands tight fists above his head. “Y-Yes!”

Keeping his pace, Michael leaned down and found Ryan’s tail, twitching erratically. He wrapped his hand around it and pulled,  _hard._

Ryan’s eyes rolled up, legs locking behind Michael’s back as he came untouched. His cock jumped against his stomach, covering him obscenely as he cried out, whole body shaking in pleasure. Ryan’s hole squeezed him so deliciously that it only took a handful more thrusts before Michael came inside Ryan with a moan, toes curling in pleasure. He panted, watching Ryan through hazy eyes, still fucking into him to drag the aftershocks on for as long as possible.

Finally,  _finally,_ he had to slow, then stop. He panted, eyes still on the incubus. Ryan seemed dazed, a lazy smile on his face. He blinked up at Michael, one of his arms looping around his neck and tugging just as his legs slipped down off Michael’s body.

Michael went down without a fight, pressing a sweet kiss to Ryan’s puffy lips. “You were so good for me,” he murmured against the demon’s mouth. Ryan shivered, the slowly fading blush returning to his cheeks. “Just perfect, Ryan,” Michael continued. “So – what do you think?”

It took Ryan a moment to find his voice. “Think of what?” His words were pleasantly husky.

Michael traced his finger along Ryan’s cheekbones, under one magnificent, sapphire eye. “About staying here with me, about doing  _this_ all the time. About us.”

“Oh,” Ryan blinked, before his faded smile reemerged, brighter, happier than before. “I think I’d like that very much.”

“Then we’re on the same page.” He leaned forward again. “Shall we kiss on it?”

“Mm,” Ryan’s arms tugged again, and Michael went tumbling down into another kiss.

 

-

 

Michael was typically an early riser. He liked getting to the stores early, or finishing his given tasks for the day so he had more free time in the evening. Moreover, he had always been predisposed to waking up at a reasonable time.

It became much more difficult to maintain such a schedule now that Ryan shared his bed.

Despite being an incubus, Ryan seemed to have an affinity for a few other cardinal sins – his consistent snacking and love of sleeping in late pointed to less lustful influences. The only thing that overrode either was his desire to stay by Michael’s side. Sometimes, however, he tried to have the best of both worlds.

“I need to get up, Rye,” Michael scrubbed at his eye. The clock on the wall was already showing a far advanced time.

“Five more minutes.”

“You’ve said that every five minutes for the last half an hour. I just wanted to go to the atrium to check on that elixir of luck –  _you_ don’t have to come.”

“But I wanted to help bottle it.”

“Then get up.” Ryan whined, burying his face into Michael’s stomach. While Michael would have had no trouble leaving the bed on his own, Ryan was strong, and always eager to hold onto Michael when he was about to slip away. So he was stuck, Ryan’s body curled around his lower half as Michael sat up in bed, trying to find a good escape route.

Still not seeing one, he sighed, and ran his hand down Ryan’s back in a repetitive motion. Michael still insisted the demon wore clothes, a combination of safety, the risk of surprise visits, and the possibility of one or both of them getting too easily distracted, but he was naked now. Michael observed the graceful curve of his spine leading into his tail, the dark bruises and scratch marks that Michael had given him the night before – Ryan always seemed especially clingy the mornings after those alleged ‘rough nights’. 

Michael sighed again, this time not at being trapped in bed, but instead thinking of how he made his demon beg for him over and over, how magnificent he had looked as he came, how messy he had gotten by that third round… He shivered.

“Ryan,” he rasped out. Maybe that stamina potion he had taken last night hadn’t worn off completely. Or maybe Ryan was just so beautiful he couldn’t help himself. When Ryan raised his head to look at Michael, the human leaned down, tipping Ryan’s chin up to kiss him. Ryan smiled into the kiss, sweet thing, and remained oblivious of Michael’s other hand trailing further down his back, fingers just hovering over the knobs of his spine.

His fingers curled around the mid-section of Ryan’s tail and tugged in one fell swoop, making the incubus jolt and gasp against his mouth.

Michael didn’t get out of bed for another hour, but by then Ryan was sleepy and satiated enough to just stretch out on the mattress and watch him go.

 

-

 

Michael walked out of the atrium, shutting the door behind him. The parlor had been meticulously cleaned, and the fire was roaring. Michael sent a few stray books back to the shelf with a flick of his hand before crossing over into the kitchen.

Ryan was standing by the countertop, a knife in his hand. “Did you find it?” he asked.

Michael displayed a tiny pink crystal to Ryan with a triumphant smile. “The finest salt rock in the region.” He pressed it between his hands and it disintegrated into small flakes, which went right into a large bowl. “Onto the next step - do we have ginger over there?” Michael asked, not looking up from his concoction.

“Yes,” Ryan answered. “Slices?”

“No, take some and grate it over – yes, perfect.” Michael pressed a quick kiss to Ryan’s jaw as the demon worked, shredding the root right above his work station. The room smelled of cloves and cinnamon, and the oven behind them pleasantly heated the room. “You’re getting very good at cooking,” he supplied, looking over at the tray of roasted duck, the bowls of vegetables and mashed potatoes that Ryan had made that afternoon, all kept oven-temperature warm with a few charmed potholders. As with most praise he doled out to the demon, Ryan’s cheeks darkened slightly.

“Well, it’s good to practice,” he said, carefully picking a few shredded pieces of ginger from the grater and dropping it into the bowl. “It gives me something to do when you go out.”

Michael gave him a polite smile. When he had first let the demon out of his summoning circle, he hadn’t expected him to stay with him for long. He certainly hadn’t expected to fall for him, or for Ryan to so ardently return those affections. But now they had been together for some months, the rainstorms of early autumn giving way to the frost of winter.

And as much as Michael wished it, the world would be too frightened of Ryan to let him outside. Witches and wizards were one thing, but a creature with horns and a tail? Not so much. Even though Ryan never outright complained, Michael knew he longed to see something new, something beside the inside of their home.

“I went up to the attic today, opened the window,” Ryan supplied. The poor thing could hardly lie, and never strived to keep secrets from Michael, barring those early days when he didn’t want to admit how deep his desire for the wizard went. “No one saw me, of course.”

“Of course.” Ryan was also a careful demon, and the attic was too high up for anyone to notice from the street, anyway.

“The air feels different today. Dry and cold and – sort of like how dry leaves crunch underfoot.” Michael hadn’t been above bringing in a few leaves inside to show Ryan some small modicum of fall.

“Crisp, I believe.”

“Yes, exactly.”

“I noticed that, too, when I went to the store. It might snow tonight. The first one of the season.”

“Snow – frozen rain, right? That sounds interesting.” Ryan couldn’t quite keep the wistfulness out of his voice. Michael had to bite his tongue, lest he ruin the surprise. Sensing the lull in that thread of conversation, Ryan wiped his hands and put his arms around Michael’s middle, chin hooked over his shoulder. “Are you almost done?”

“Almost.”

“So I can almost eat the dough?”

“Absolutely not, and if you came over here to beg for scraps you can go make yourself useful and put on some tea.” Ryan chuckled in his ear, and pressed his lips to Michael’s cheek before pulling away. Michael missed the weight and warmth of the incubus already. It was getting so cold in the house these days, something which Michael staved off best he could with constantly roaring fires and thick blankets and wool socks. But ever since Ryan arrived and their relationship was… consummated, he now had an incredibly handsome, and incredibly warm demon keeping him company in his bed every night.

“I hope Jack likes all this,” Ryan said over his shoulder. The prep work was done, and much like how they operated in the atrium, the incubus was content to sit back and watch Michael work his magic – or, as the case was now, mix the dough one last time and roll out little balls on a cookie sheet.

“Jack doesn’t cook much, he just conjures up his food. Now, as good as he is at magic, you just can’t beat something you make with your bare hands. When it comes to food, at least.” Michael turned around, sliding the cookies into the oven.

Michael decidedly didn’t comment that Jack’s visit was more for Ryan’s benefit than Michael’s. While the older man had due reasons to be suspicious of a demon in Michael’s home, the prolonged suggestion that he get rid of Ryan entirely had gotten old, fast. Of course it had only taken one meeting with Ryan for Jack to sullenly admit that for all he had experienced of the world, and all he had seen of magical creatures, he had never run into a demon as sweet as Ryan.

Ryan was blissfully aware of Jack’s early opinions of him, but Michael had been more insistent that he try to make it up to the demon anyway. With any luck, tonight would solve that. “Hey!” He turned from the oven, about to put more cookies on a baking sheet, when he caught Ryan scooping dough into his mouth. “I told you to wait!”

“But the dough’s the best part,” Ryan countered, licking his forefinger clean. Michael pretended to whack the demon with a mixing spoon, before settling back into the task at hand, the incubus bounding off to do something else. Ryan’s sweet tooth never faded, even though he had much more exciting ways to satisfy his hunger with Michael around.

Jack arrived as soon as Michael was putting the finished cookies on a cooling rack. “Why don’t you answer the door?” he asked, if only to get Ryan to stop hovering over him, eyeing the treats. Jack waved hello to him through the doorway as Ryan escorted him to the parlor.

Michael was quick to finish the task at hand, wash up, and have the food follow behind him.

“Michael,” Jack said, rising from his seat. The two men shook hands as the food was set on the table – the typical low table and lounging sofa had been traded for a small dinner table.

“How have you been?” Michael asked, serving Jack, then Ryan. “I’m glad you could come by tonight.”

“Yes, I’m so used to hosting others, it’s nice to be on the receiving end. As for how I’ve been… do you recall that young upstart, Gavin?”

Michael groaned. “Yes, I do. I was one of his first tutors. Why he sought  _me_ out, I have no idea.”

“Well, he evidently is in need of another teacher, after you gave up on him. He ended up on my doorstep just yesterday, and…”

And so the evening went. Ambivalent conversation – Michael filled in the details of people, places, and spells that Ryan didn’t know – filled with laughter and an easy flow of topics. Michael was pleased to note that Jack actually interacted with Ryan on his own; usually questions about hell and the beasts that resided within. Michael had a feeling Jack did it with an academically focused interest, but it was nice to see Ryan flourish as he discussed things he knew all about.

The clock in the parlor struck eleven, and Jack sighed, leaning back in his chair. “As delicious as everything was –” He reached for a ginger snap as he talked – “I should head home.” Michael rose, and Ryan caught his eye and followed. “Thank you both for the meal, and the conversation.”

“We can walk you out,” Michael offered.

When they reached the coat room, the entrance door just ahead, Jack turned towards Ryan. “I see that you and Michael are very happy together.”

“Oh, um. Yes!” Ryan glanced at Michael for a moment. “We are, thank you.”

“Michael gave mention of you wanting to go outside the last time he visited me.” From his cloak, he drew a thin package, wrapped with paper. “Think of this as a belated welcoming gift.” Once Ryan took the offered gift, Jack pulled on his hat, nodded at them both, and headed out into the night.

Ryan looked at the present, then over at Michael. “You had him make me a present?”

Michael smiled; “Of course not, I merely suggested the idea. Open it.”

Ryan’s eyes seemed to grow even brighter as he undid the wrappings, letting them fall to the floor. Inside was a shimmering cloth, which he stretched out. “A cloak?”

“A very special enchanted cloak,” Michael answered. “It gives its wearer the gift of invisibility.”

“Oh!” Ryan stretched the cloth in front of his face, examining it with renewed vigor. “How thoughtful.”

Michael laughed. “It’s for you to wear outside, Ryan!” Ryan blinked, looking over at the wizard. “You and I can go out together. You can explore the world.”

“I – really?”

“It’s not perfect – someone could bump into you, or see your footprints, but it’s something. Soon I’ll be starting more advanced charm work, and I could probably make you a permanent glamour, so you’ll appear human to others. But for now – this isn’t a bad start, is it?” He felt embarrassed at his own ineptitude at that moment, having to rely on Jack for such a gift. But he had decided that a small step in the right direction was better than nothing at all; Ryan wasn’t the only one who liked to dote on his lover.

“Michael this – that you thought of this, and asked Jack to make it. I can’t tell you how happy this makes me.” Ryan enveloped him in a warm hug, and Michael returned it with a content sigh.

Ryan’s arms wrapped around him tighter than before. “Michael?”

“Yes?”

“It’s snowing.” Michael turned to look, and there, through the frosted glass in the small windows surrounding the door, there was a light flurry going on, so new it hadn’t turned the grass yet. “Can we…?”

Michael laughed, and reached to grab a jacket for himself. “You know what they say,” he said, as Ryan draped the cloak over himself, vanishing in thin air. Michael opened the door wide, and felt Ryan’s form brush up against his to get closer to the outside. “No time like the present.”


End file.
